


Right where he belongs

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue butterfly, Childhood, F/M, Family, Fluff, Flying, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, toddler ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: A sweet little something for #CelebrateBenSolo day 🦋
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Right where he belongs

🦋🦋🦋

'Fawcon! Fawcon!'

Little Ben's legs carry him faster than any normal toddler should be able to run at that age, but is it any wonder? It's his favourite place to be.

'Get back here, you little scoundrel!'

Ben giggles loudly and only runs faster, vast mop of raven hair bobbing as he goes. He's up the ramp and inside before his father can catch up and when Han finds him it's in none other than the pilot's seat.

He looks like he was born there.

'Fwy, Dada?' he asks, dark mischievous eyes full of wonder and awe, long lashes blinking.

It's adorable the way he pronounces his l's.

'Just got home buddy' Han ruffles his son's hair but Ben sets his eyes on the dash, pushing buttons like an expert.

He's always been different this one, right from the moment he was born. Han and Leia both sensed it, but it wouldn't change the way they raised him.

They want the most normal childhood they can give him, want to be the best parents they can be. They aren't perfect, but Ben's their first and likely their only, so they'll give it their best.

'Fwy? Pwease?' Ben asks again and oh how he wishes they could go.

'Not today, son'

Han can see the disappointment in his eyes.

'Ben fwy Fawcon'

'One day'

He's never known a kid to want to fly _so badly._ He's never even taken him along on an adventure, he's only ever sat in the pilot seat.

'How about...next time you can come with me, but only as my co-pilot alright? You're too young to fly just yet'

Ben's mouth forms an excited 'O' and his eyes sparkle, head nodding furiously.

Han hopes more than anything he'll be a pilot one day and carry on his legacy, but for now he wants to spend some time at home for a while.

'Hey, I got you something. Look what I found' Han grabs the clear jar from the shelf, lowering it so his son can see.

'This.. is a butterfly. Can you say butterfly?'

'F...f...fwutterby'

'Butterfly' Han repeats, laughing. He hates to correct his adorableness, but wants to teach him right. Falcon starts with F, so everything else seems to at his age.

'Look at his beautiful wings. I know you like flying, so I thought you might like this little guy'

Ben follows Han down the ramp where he watches as he opens the jar. The majestic, blue butterfly doesn't fly far upon release.

It flutters its large wings, flies high in the air then lands right on Ben's arm. Ben doesn't move, blinking back in awe and wonder. 

'Don't move. I think he likes you'

Ben does as he's told, standing still as a statue, toothy grin directed at Han. His grin only widens when he spots his mother.

'Mama' Ben whispers, eyes turning on her but still not moving at all.

'What have we got here?' Leia whispers, arm curling around her husband's waist.

'I know how much he's fascinated by flying, I thought he might like it'

'Look at him' Leia smiles. 'He hasn't moved at all. Since he could _walk_ I don't think he's ever been still for this long'

Leia beams at the sight but it doesn't last long. The butterfly takes off and the tears are instant. Han watches on, but Leia's by his side in seconds.

' _Nooo_!' little Ben cries so she bends to his level, pointing upwards.

'It's alright, Ben. Look! He hasn't gone far. You remember how Dada flies away, but he always comes back?'

Ben sniffles and nods.

'Well, the butterfly does the same. He just needs to stretch his wings sometimes. Look, he's coming back!'

Leia stands as the beautiful creature lands right on Ben's head, flaps his wings then takes off in flight once more.

Ben chases it this time, tears soon forgotten.

The butterfly flies left and Ben goes left.

The butterfly flies right and Ben's quick to follow, all smiles and happy giggles.

'How did we get so lucky?' Leia asks, but she can tell Han's worried.

'I still sense it. It's everywhere around him'

The darkness.  
They've both been feeling it lately, trying to ignore it. They're worried what the future holds for their boy, but thankfully Ben's oblivious.

'I know we can't hold onto him forever, but can we just enjoy the now without worrying about things we can't control?'

'But... he's our son'

'I know. And we love him. And love always conquers fear. We just have to trust in that'

'You're right' Han pushes the nagging feeling aside, eyes trained on his son. 'You're always right'

With the joy and youthful wonder that radiates from their son, it's impossible to imagine any darkness within him.

Regardless of the future and whatever that may bring, Leia's right.

Ben may stray along the way, even get lost sometimes, but love will always bring him home to them-

And that's right where he belongs.

🦋🦋🦋

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!! I just wrote this (still in bed) and made mysrlf cry! 😭❤🦋 I miss him x


End file.
